Ikebukuros Finsternis
by Py-Cries
Summary: Der Black Rider - Kotaro hatte schon viel von ihm gehört, doch was soll er tun, wenn er ihn selbst trifft? Freund oder Feind?


Ziellos schlenderte Kotaro durch die Straßen Ikebukuros. Die Sohlen seiner schon sehr abgenutzten Turnschuhe schleiften am dreckigen Gehsteig entlang. Wäre Chizuru hier, würde sie ihn schimpfen, weil er mal wieder unachtsam mit seiner Kleidung umging. Als leidenschaftlicher Kämpfer war es eben schwer, darauf zu achten, dass nach Kämpfen mit gefährlichen Dämonen oder auch nur einem Übungsmatch mit seinem besten Freund, dem jungen Magier Negi, alle Kleidungsstücke intakt waren.

Aber leider lebte er nicht mehr an der Mahora Akademie, da auf der einen Seite alle Mädchen ihren Abschluss bestanden hatten, selbst die gesamte Besetzung der sogenannten Baka Rangers, und auf der anderen Negi nun seine Aufgabe als Lehrer dort abgeschlossen hatte und nun zusammen mit seiner Partnerin Asuna auf der Suche nach dessen Vater war.

Kotaro selber hatte nach einiger Recherche und der Hilfe von Kazumis Spiondroiden und Yues Artefakt seine Herkunft herausfinden können und lebte nun bei seinem Eltern im Higurashi-Schrein in Tokio, aber dass sein Vater ein 500 Jahre alter Halbdämon war und seine Mutter nicht nur eine wahre Schönheit, sondern auch die Wiedergeburt einer legendären Miko, hätte er aber beim besten Willen nicht gedacht.

Genau deswegen war er auch gerade allein, er musste nachdenken. Nicht, dass Kotaro seine Eltern nicht leiden könnte, im Gegenteil, er verstand sich prächtig mit seinem Vater, da dieser fast die gleichen Ansichten hatte wie er selbst, und falls es Auseinandersetzung oder Probleme gab, war seine Mutter für ihn da und gab alles dafür, dass es ihm wieder besser ging. Aber es war alles ungewohnt, Kotaro hatte solch eine Zuneigung und Liebe nie erlebt, wie sie Eltern ihren Kindern entgegenbrachten. Allgemein war er auf diesem Gebiet eher unerfahren, auch wenn er im letzten Jahr, als er mit Chizuru, Ayaka und Natsumi, seiner ersten Liebe, zusammengelebt hatte, viel dazugelernt hatte.

Natsumi. Kotaro holte aus dem Inneren seiner Schuluniform (mittlerweile besuchte er die Mittelschule) die Pactio-Karte heraus und betrachtete melancholisch das Bild, des unsicheren, rothaarigen Mädchens. Hätte er sie jetzt bei sich, würde er sich nicht so einsam und fehl am Platze fühlen. An sie hatte er sich nicht erst gewöhnen müssen.

Just in diesem Moment wäre er fast von einem blonden Jungen überrannt worden, der laut rief: „Mikado! Du hast echt Glück! Du hast nicht nur Simon und Heiwajima Shizuo getroffen, sondern siehst jetzt auch noch die Stadtlegende: den Black Rider!"

Ein weiterer Junge, der vermutlich Mikado war, rannte ein wenig außer Puste hinterher.

Der Black Rider – an seiner Schule hatte Kotaro schon viel davon gehört, aber gesehen noch nie. Schnell rannte er hinter den beiden Jungen hinterher, was auf Grund seiner dämonischen Abstammung kein schwieriges Unterfangen war. Er war nur einige Meter gelaufen, da konnten seine tierischen Ohren ein merkwürdiges Geräusch vernehmen, es klang wie ein Pferd, doch keines das er bis jetzt jemals gehört hatte – wie aus einer anderen Welt.

An einer Hauptstraße angekommen sah er gerade noch, wie ein komplett schwarzes Motorrad an ihm vorbeifuhr, der Fahrer, soviel wie Kotaro hatte erkennen können, war ebenfalls ganz in schwarz gekleidet, nur der Helm war ein auffälliges Gelb und hatte skurrilerweise die Form eines Katzenkopfs.

Kotaro wusste nicht was es war, aber er wusste auf Anhieb, dass der Black Rider kein Mensch war. Während seine Haare im Wind des Verkehr wehten, wusste er außerdem, dass er ihn nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte und herausfinden würde wer oder was er war.

Seit diesem Ereignis waren nun einige Wochen vergangen und Kotaro hatte nicht die kleinste Spur von dem Black Rider aufnehmen können, selbst wenn die ganze Stadt behauptete, dass er jetzt viel öfter unterwegs wäre als zuvor. Andererseits hörte man neuerdings viele Gerüchte über einen sogenannten Schlitzer, der Menschen mit einem Messer attackierte, aber nie tötete.

Er befand sich gerade auf dem Nachhauseweg, die letzte Stunde, Biologie, hatte sich zäh wie Kaugummi hingezogen, und er war nun durchaus froh durch die ihm mittlerweile so bekannten Straßen schlendern zu können.

Gerade als er den Tag wieder als vergeudet und langweilig abstempeln wollte, vernahm Kotaro einen lauten Schrei aus einer Nebengasse. Ein anderer Junge seines Alters, hätte es sich vermutlich zwei Mal überlegt, doch da Kotaro eben Kotaro war, rannte er sofort in die besagte Gasse, blieb nur kurz stehen um zu lauschen, von wo genau das Geräusch kam und setzte sofort seinen Sprint in das dunkle Gassen-Labyrinth fort.

Einige Sekunden später hatte er schon gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte: vier Jungs, die vermutlich zu einer der berüchtigten Color Gangs gehörten, rückten einem brünetten Mädchen auf die Pelle. Einer hatte sie unsanft mit einer Hand am Handgelenk gepackt, mit der anderen hob er ihren Kopf an.

„Hey! Hat euch keiner beigebracht, dass man mit Mädchen nicht so grob umgeht?", rief Kotaro von einem Ende der Gasse.

Die Typen drehten sich langsam zu ihm um. Sie trugen gelbe Tücher um ihre Hälse.

Der, der Kotaro am nächsten stand, lachte laut los und sagte: „Kleiner, hat dir keiner beigebracht, dass man sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten Älterer einmischt?"

„Doch, aber ich halte mich nur seltenst daran, gerade wenn ein Mädchen dabei verletzt wird!"

Mit diesen Worten sprintete Kotaro auf die vier zu, verpasste den ihm am nächsten schweren Schlag in die Magengegend, woraufhin ein anderer ihn von hinten packte. Sein Kumpane, der sich gerade von dem Schlag halbwegs erholt hatte, trat in Rage in Kotaros Bauch. Es machte ihm nichts aus, schließlich war er schon Schlimmeres gewohnt.

Schnell schüttelte Kotaro den Mann ab, der ihn festhielt, und machte ein paar Sätze nach hinten, um sich einen besseren Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen. Drei der Gangster standen ihm mit erhobenen Fäusten gegenüber, der vierte hielt das Mädchen nur noch fester an seinen Körper gedrückt. Mit einem Messer an ihrer Kehle.

„Hör zu, Kleiner, du verpisst dich hier ganz schnell und dir und dem Mädel passiert nichts", flüsterte der Anführer, wie Kotaro vermutete, und drückte das Messer näher an die Kehle des Mädchens, die bereits eine riesige Narben zierte.

Jetzt war es definitiv Zeit, seine dämonischen Kräfte einzusetzen, beschloss Kotaro und beschwor sogleich drei Inugami, Hundegeister, die sich ihre Kraft aus der Dunkelheit verschafften. Die Inugami stürzten sich sofort auf die drei Untergebenen, währen Kotaro darüber hinwegsprang und hinter dem Anführer lautlos landete.

Schnell schnappte er sich das Mädchen aus den Armen des Anführers und wollte gerade wegspringen, als ein ein Schmerz in seiner Schulter ihm Einhalt gebot. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah rot.

Der Gangster hatte ihm von hinten sein Messer in die Schulter gerammt und ließ das Messer nun erschrocken los, als er sah, wie das Blut aus der Wunde quoll. Er machte einige zögernde Schritte zurück, als er Kotaros dunklen Blick auf sich spürte. Schnell liefen er und seine Kumpanen davon, da sie mit der Gewalttat nichts zu tun haben wollten.

Das Mädchen stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus.

Kotaro drehte sich zu ihr, ohne das Messer herauszuziehen. Das Mädchen, er hatte sie erst jetzt genauer betrachtet, hatte ungewöhnlich rotbraunes Haar, ihre Augen wirkten leblos und die Narbe sah von nahem noch schockierender aus. Sie fing das zittern an und langsam folgte er ihrem Blick. Nun wusste Kotaro, weshalb die Gangster weggelaufen waren. Am Eingang der Gasse stand der Black Rider.

Ohne ein Dankeschön sprintete das merkwürdige Mädchen davon und ließ Kotaro mit dem Black Rider allein.

Kotaro traute sich nicht, auch nur einen Schritt auf die mysteriöse Kreatur zuzugehen, eine Aura ging von ihr aus, die ihm das Gefühl gab, ganz klein zu sein. Selbst die Inugami hatten sich wieder in Schatten zurückverwandelt.

Anderes konnte man von dem Black Rider sagen, flink stieg er von seinem Motorrad ab und ging einige schnelle Schritte auf Kotaro zu. Nun erkannte Kotaro auch, dass der Black Rider eine Frau war – so eine Figur hatte kein Mann.

Als der Black Rider etwa einen Meter von Kotaro entfernt war, holte sie aus ihrem Motorradanzug einen kleinen PDA heraus und tippte schnell darauf: „Darf ich deine Verletzung ansehen?"

Auch wenn Kotaro, dank einiger unschönen Erfahrungen seines früheren Straßenlebens, Fremden gegenüber meist misstrauisch war, nickte er kurz zur Zustimmung und beobachtete jede Bewegung des Black Riders genau, als sie um ihn herumging, um die Wunde zu betrachten.

Ohne Vorwarnung zog sie das Messer heraus, Kotaro konnte sich einen kurzen Aufschrei nicht verkneifen, als das Metall wieder aus seinem Fleisch herausglitt. Wie zu Erwarten quoll nun mehr Blut aus der Wunde als zuvor. Der Black Rider ging wieder einige Schritte, damit sie wieder vor Kotaro stand, auf ihrem PDA stand diesmal: „Ich bringe dich zu einem Arzt."

„Ach, das ist nicht so schlimm, ich heile sehr schnell!", lachte Kotaro, war jedoch von ihrer Sorge gerührt.

Der Black Rider blickte ihn verdutzt an, vermutete Kotaro zumindest, da sie ja immer noch den Helm trug. Sie tippte jedoch schnell: „Das könnte sich entzünden."

Kotaro war sich bewusst, dass dies vermutlich die einzige Chance war, herauszufinden, was es wirklich mit dem Black Rider auf sich hatte. Würde er das Angebot ablehnen, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering, jemals wieder solch ein Gespräch mit dem Black Rider zu führen. Selbst wenn der Rider ihn nur bis zum nächsten Arzt brachte, würde er vielleicht doch mehr herausfinden können.

„Wenn du mir deinen Namen sagst, komme ich mit", äußerte Kotaro.

Eine kurze Pause entstand, doch zu Kotaros erstaunen tippte sie auf dem PDA eine Antwort. „Man nennt mich den Black Rider."

„Das weiß ich. Doch ich denke, du hast bestimmt einen echten Namen, oder?"

„Meine Name ist Celty Sturluson. Kommst du nun mit?" Fragend hielt sie ihm den Bildschirm ins Gesicht.

Kotaro nickte. „Ein Mann muss schließlich zu seinem Wort stehen."

Sie nahm ihn sanft am Handgelenk und führte ihn zu ihrem Motorrad. Einige Schatten versammelten sich an ihren Händen und formten einen Helm, der ebenfalls katzenförmig war. Sie überreichte ihn Kotaro. Der Helm passte perfekt auf seinen Kopf, die Ohren wurden nicht eingequetscht, sondern konnten sich dank der angebauten Katzenohren aufstellen. Ob Celty auch eine Inugami war?

Kaum war Celty aufgesprungen, schürte das Motorrad los. Der Lärm den es verursachte, hallte tausendfach von den hohen Betonbauten wider. Als Celty riskant um die engen Ecken der Gassen bog, sah Kotaro sich gezwungen, sich fest an festzuhalten, auch wenn dies an seiner Schulter wehtat.

Das Motorrad stieß ein Wiehern aus und raste tief in die Nacht.

Celty hatte ihn nicht zu einem Arzt gebracht, stellte Kotaro fest und fragte sich auch langsam, was er eigentlich in dieser zugegeben stinknormalen Wohnung überhaupt tat. Was wenn Celty dieser Schlitzer war und nun wegen der Aufmerksamkeit der Presse ihr Schlitzexperimente zu Hause stattfinden ließ, nun aber ohne Wiederkehr? Was wenn -

„Celty! Wo warst du bloß? Ich hab mir doch solche Sorgen gemacht!", rief ein junger Brillenträger in einem weißen Kittel aus.

Menschen in weißen Kitteln standen in den Mangas, die Kotaro las, meist für gefährliche Forscher, die Experiment an noch lebendigen Menschen und sonstigen Kreaturen durchführten. Was, wenn dieser Mann ihn aufschlitzte? Celty hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht und ihn hierher verschleppt, um diesem Mann ein Versuchsobjekt zu beschaffen. Kotaro musste seine Flucht genau planen, wer wusste, was Celty genau war und zu was sie im Stande war?

„Du hast ja Besuch mitgebracht! Ich dachte, dein einziger Freund wäre Shizuo? Wer-", er unterbrach sich als Celty ihm das PDA unter die Nase hielt, „Er ist verletzt? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?" Der Mann brabbelte noch weiter vor sich hin, während er in ein anderes Zimmer ging.

Celty tippte etwas für Kotaro: „Shinra wird dich behandeln. Ich dachte, es wäre angenehmer für dich als in einem Krankenhaus, wo du noch genau erzählen musst, was passiert ist."

„Angenehmer für dich selbst meinst du wohl. Du hattest Angst, ich könnte mehr Gerüchte über dich verbreiten! Was habt ihr vor und was bist du eigentlich?" Kotaro war unabsichtlich laut geworden und seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt. Auch wenn er selbst Schuld war – seine Neugier hatte ihn erneut in eine missliche Lage gebracht.

Anstatt ihn ebenfalls anzuschreien oder ihn sogar zu packen und in den Raum zu schleifen, tippte Celty nun sehr schnell und hektisch eine neue Nachricht für ihn. „Nein, ich hatte irgendwie gespürt, dass du nicht menschlich bist und dachte, du wolltest vielleicht nicht zu einem normalen Arzt! Wir wollen dir wirklich nichts antun!"

In Momenten wie diesen wünschte Kotaro sich manchmal, einfach zu Konoka gehen zu können, um sich von ihr heilen zu lassen. Stattdessen stand er hier mit einer stummen Motorradfahrerin und einem dafür umso mehr redenden, verrückten Professor.

„'tschuldigung", murmelte Kotaro mit gesenktem Kopf und folgte Celty in das Nebenzimmer, wo der Professor schon auf ihn wartete. Er entledigte sich vorsichtig der Jacke seiner Schuluniform (Celty half ihm dabei), wobei er beide im Auge behielt. Als nächstes machte sich Celty an seiner Krawatte zu schaffen und knöpfte ihm danach sein Hemd auf.

Kotaro schoss sofort die Röte ins Gesicht, immerhin zog ihm nicht jeden Tag ein Mädchen das Hemd aus, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt zu einem intimen Kontakt kam. Er hatte ja an Negi und Asuna gesehen, wohin solch anfänglich harmlosen Sachen führten. Auch Shinra schien so zu denken und rief fast weinend aus: „Celty! Du betrügst mich direkt vor meinen Augen! Weißt du überhaupt wie sehr du mir das Herz brichst?" Celty hielt abrupt inne und wandte sich von Kotaro ab, der nun immer noch rot im Gesicht das Hemd alleine auszog.

Er setzte sich auf den Untersuchungstisch, was auch immer der in einer normalen Wohnung tat. Er spürte, dass das Blut bereits ein Grind gebildet hatte und über seinen gesamten Rücken getrocknet war. Shinra reinigte mit einem nassen Tuch die Wunde und beseitigte gleich die getrockneten Blutschlieren. Alles erfolgte ohne Probleme (Außer das Desinfizieren: „Das tat verdammt noch mal weh!") oder Abnormitäten.

Das einzige Problem war nun seine Uniform, die Dank Celtys Reinigungsaktion patschnass war. Auch wenn Shinra ihm ein T-Shirt geliehen hatte, wollte er doch lieber mit seiner Uniform nach Hause gehen.

So kam es, dass Shinra beschloss, dass Kotaro, nachdem er seine Eltern verständigt hatte, zum Essen bleiben sollte.

Während Shinra nun singend in der Küche stand, um das Mahl zuzubereiten, Kotaro mit Celty, die immer noch ihren Helm trug, unbehaglich im geräumigen Wohnzimmer saß und sie anschwieg. Er riskierte einen seitlichen Blick auf sie, was sie jedoch zu bemerken schien und ihn sofort direkt ansah. Soweit er erkannte, schließlich trug sie den Helm.

„Ähm,.." Kaum hatte er das Wort gesagt, zuckte Celty trotzdem zusammen und rückte näher auf ihn zu. „Könnte ich dein Gesicht sehen? Es fühlt sich so komisch an, so mit dir zu sprechen."

Celty tippte erneut etwas auf ihrem PDA. „Ich hab keines."

Zuerst war sich Kotaro ganz sich, sich verlesen zu haben, aber egal wie oft er die Zeichen las, sie ergaben trotzdem die selbe Botschaft.

„Eh?", konnte er nur unintelligent von sich geben.

Celty nahm den Helm ganz sanft zwischen ihre beiden Hände und hob ihn hoch.

Kotaro war... er wusste nicht einmal selbst was er war. Ein Mischung aus erstaunt, entsetzt und erschrocken. Dort, wo normalerweise der Kopf war, befand sich nur ein Halsstumpf, aus dem ein skurriles, schwarzes Gas herausquoll.

„E-es tut mir Leid, dass ich einfach so in deine Privatsphäre eingedrungen bin. I-ich hätte nicht fragen sollte, es-", er verschluckte sich an seinen eigenen Worten.

„Ist es dir unangenehm?"

„N-nein, es war nur überraschend, ich meine, ich hab schon Dämonen, Vampire und so gesehen, aber jemand Kopflosen... außerhalb eines Harry Potter-Film noch nicht." Celtys Körper wurde von einem stummen Lachen durchschüttelt, was eine der seltsamsten Sachen war, die Kotaro je gesehen hatte.

„Ich bin ein Dullahan, eine Art irische Fee. Habe ich nun meine Schuld eingelöst, dafür dass ich dich hergebracht habe?"

Kotaro sah sie kurz verständnislos an, bis ihm die Szene aus der Gasse wieder einfiel. Sie hatte sämtliche Fragen beantwortet, wohingegen er noch kein Wort über sich selbst gesagt hatte.

„Tut mit Leid, ich habe mich selbst noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Kotaro Inuga-, äh Higurashi. Alte Gewohnheit, hehe", lachte er kurz, „Ich bin ein Hanyo und danke noch mal, wegen der Hilfe und allem." Er grinste unsicher.

Sie tippte eine Antwort. „Also hatte ich Recht! Du bist kein Mensch."

Kotaro nickte. Dullahan. Davon hatte ihm Negi einmal erzählt.

„Aber sag mal, tragen Dullahans nicht eigentlich ihren Kopf mit sich herum?"

Celty sah traurig weg (vermutete Kotaro) und ihre Hände verkrampften sich, bis sie schließlich etwas tippte. „Mein Kopf wurde mir mitsamt meinen Erinnerungen gestohlen, er ist irgendwo, doch ich habe keine Ahnung wo."

Kotaro sprang von der Couch auf. „Ich helfe dir, ihn zu finden!", rief er begeistert. So konnte er definitiv seine Schuld einlösen.

Erstaunt wandte sich Celty ihm wieder zu. Ihre Frage musste sie nicht erst stellen.

„Na klar! Praktisch wäre natürlich, wenn wir jetzt den Pactio schließen könnten, es würde unsere Kommunikation und Zusammenarbeit definitiv verbessern", überlegte Kotaro. Er blickte auf das PDA und beantwortete die daraufstehende Frage. „Ein Pactio ist ein Vertrag zwischen Magier und Partner, meist bekommt der Partner außerdem noch ein Artefakt, das seine besonderen Fähigkeiten unterstützt."

Celty schrieb: „Ich will."

Als er das las, lachte Kotaro laut auf. „Du lässt das klingen, als ob ich dir gerade einen Heiratsantrag gestellt hätte!"

Beleidigt dreht Celty sich weg.

„Ist ja schon gut."

Seitdem Chamo, Negis treuer Hermelin, ihm nicht mehr die Pactiokreise zeichnen konnte, hatte Kotaro recherchiert, wie sie funktionierten und war nun im Stande, ohne fremde Hilfe eine Pactio durchzuführen. Die Frage war nur, ob es klappte – schließlich wurde der Pactio durch einen Kuss besiegelt. Soweit Kotaro wusste, war aber die einzige Voraussetzung für den Pactio eine Seele – die Celty ja definitiv hatte.

Der Kreis war fertig gezeichnet und die beiden Hoffentlich-Bald-Partner traten hinein, Shinra in der Küche bekam von alledem nichts mit.

Celty sah Kotaro fragend an, als dieser anfing an seinen Fingern herumzuspielen, während der Kreis begann hell zu leuchten.

„Weißt du, Celty...", begann Kotaro.

Doch Celty hatte schneller etwas getippt. „Du willst nicht, stimmt's?" „Du hättest es sagen sollen." „Wie konnte ich mir einbilden, dass uns gar eine Freundschaft verbinden würde." Es wären bestimmt noch viel mehr dieser kleinen Nachrichten gekommen, wenn Kotaro nicht seine raue Hand über Celtys gelegt hätte und sie so am schreiben hinderte.

„Hör mir doch zu!", sagte Kotaro und blickte sie eindringlich an, „Der Pactio wird normalerweise mit einem Kuss durchgeführt. Aber da du... du weißt schon, weiß ich nicht was ich tun soll." Zum Schluss wurde sein Blick hilflos.

Als Celty ihre Hände aus den Seinen befreite, hatte er Angst, seine neue Partnerin verloren zu haben. Doch im Gegenteil – Celty zog den Jungen in eine enge Umarmung, ein Versuch, den Pactio gültig zu machen. Kotaro wusste von Negi, dass der Pactio mit Chachamaru nur geklappt hatte, als er mehr Magie hineingesteckt hatte. Also tat er es ihm gleich und konzentrierte jegliche Magie in ihm auf die Umarmung. Celty drückte unbewusst sein Gesicht mehr in ihr Dekolleté, in der Hoffnung die stärkere Umarmung würde helfen.

Beide klammerten sich verzweifelt aneinander, Kotaro spürte, wie die Magie seinen Körper verließ, da er sowieso kein Magienutzer war, hatte er keinen großen Vorrat daran angelegt und der Gebrauch schwächte ihn sehr. Seine Beine gaben nach, aber Kotaro dachte bei weitem nicht daran, den Pactio jetzt abzubrechen, er würde Celty zeigen, dass er es mit dem Pactio auf jedem Fall ernst meinte und ihr auf der Suche nach ihrem Kopf helfen würde. Langsam wurde ihm schwindlig, woraufhin Celty in noch mehr festhielt, doch selbst ein Hanyo hat seine Grenzen. Das letzte was Kotaro sah, bevor er in die Ohnmächtigkeit englitt, war das Aufleuchten des Pactiokreises und das Erscheinen der Karte.

Sein Glieder fühlten sich schwer an. Seinem ganzen Körper ging es ziemlich dreckig, seine Schulter spannte und am liebsten würde er einfach liegen bleiben. Aber er wusste, seine Mutter würde durchdrehen, wenn er nicht bald aufstand und zur Schule ging. Widerwillig öffnete Kotaro seine Augen und blickte auf eine weiße Zimmerdecke, die auf keinen Fall die Seine war.

Alarmiert stützte er sich ungewollt langsam auf, um sich besser umsehen zu können. Er befand sich in einem kleinen, ziemlich leeren Zimmer, dass außer dem Bett, in dem er lag, einer Pflanze in der Ecke und einem kleinen Nachttischschränkchen nicht viel aufwieß.

Er wollte sich gerade so weit aufrichten, dass er aufstehen konnte, als Kotaro auf dem Schränkchen eine Pactiokarte entdeckte. Wer ließ so etwas liegen?

Er nahm die Karte hoch und las: Celty Sturluson. Hinter dem Schriftzug befand sich tatsächlich ein Abbild der Dullahan, jedoch trug sie eine Science-Fiction-Artige Rüstung und hielt ein riesiges Gewehr in der Hand. Kotaro besah sich die Details genauer und las: Celty Sturluson – Ater Equester - MVII – Tonus Nigror – Astalitas Nigrum Foramen – Virtus Justicia – Directio Septentrio

Der Pactio hatte tatsächlich funktoniert.

Er lächelte.

Er würde Celty helfen, ihren Kopf zu finden, egal was es auch kostete.


End file.
